Finding the Sneezite
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Cuddles discovers Sneezite and uses it on himself and Toothy.


Cuddles sighed in relief as he was holding a bottle of dark grey powder in his hands. He had finally gotten his hands on what was known as Sneezite, which he had overheard to be the most powerful sneeze-causing substance ever. In fact, the bottle that was containing this substance had a label with a warning about how strong it was. And as expected, Cuddles didn't want to listen to the warning.

"So this is it, huh? I wonder if it works..."

Cuddles removed the lid from the bottle, raised the opening to his nose and took a couple of small sniffs. Just smelling the powder caused his nose to become really itchy; he could tell because it had started to twitch repeatedly. He removed the bottle from his face and rubbed his nose with his hand, but it didn't help as much as he thought it would.

"I think it's gonna work!" Cuddles sounded almost excited.

He inserted his finger into the bottle, dipped his finger into the Sneezite, and pulled it out. He raised his finger to his nose and sniffed, which sucked the powder up into his nose. His reaction was almost immediate, as his nose twitched even more and his nostrils began to flare up. He needed to sneeze.

"Aaaaaahh..." Cuddles tilted his neck back, removing his finger from his face. He didn't want to fight the sneeze; he actually liked sneezing. It just felt so good, and when he saw others doing it, he usually considered it humorous. But he enjoyed when he sneezed more, not only because of his satisfying releases, but also because just hearing him build up for a sneeze felt suspenseful in a good way. "AaaaaaaAAAAAHHHH..." As he tilted his neck further back, he also lowered the bottle from his face so that he wouldn't accidentally sneeze into it. This sneeze seemed like it was going to be really good.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cuddles finally sneezed as he shot his neck forwards, not bothering to cover his mouth. And it wasn't enough to satisfy his nose. He tilted his neck backward again as his nose continued twitching a few times.

"Aaaah... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ahhh, aaaaaahhhh..." Cuddles inhaled again as he felt a final sneeze coming on. He raised his free hand to his mouth as he prepared to cover this one. He didn't get to see Toothy walking by and noticing what was happening. "CHOOoooooooooo!"

After that last sneeze, the rabbit's nose was still pretty itchy, but not to the point of needing to sneeze again. Cuddles removed his hand from his mouth as he rubbed his nose on his forefinger, assuming that he was done with his sneezing fit. Toothy walked up to him, looking concerned.

"Hey, Cuddles, are you feeling okay?" Toothy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cuddles said, and then showed the bottle of Sneezite to Toothy. "I was just trying some of this stuff. It's called Sneezite."

Toothy gasped in shock. "Sneezite?! Cuddles, why'd you do that?! That stuff is guaranteed to make you sneeze!"

"Well, I wanted to know if it was really as strong as they made it out to be," Cuddles said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'd want to know that," Toothy responded.

"You want some?"

After asking that, Cuddles raised the bottle for Toothy to see. Toothy's eyes widened as he knew exactly where this was going, but before he could say anything, Cuddles started shaking Sneezite right into Toothy's face. He immediately cringed in recoil.

"No, Cuddles! Don't do that!" Toothy tried to warn Cuddles, even though he was about one moment too late. His nose started twitching, his nostrils started flaring up and his eyes watered slightly as his breath hitched. "Ah... Aaaaaahhhh..."

Cuddles stopped shaking the bottle and pulled it away from Toothy's face. He looked on in amusement as his friend was going to sneeze.

"AaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-" Toothy tilted his neck as far back as possible, and then threw his hands over his mouth as he broke into a sneezing fit. "CHOOOOoooooooo! AAAAH-CHOOOOOOoooooooo! Aaaah... AAAAAHHH-CHOOOOOOOOoooooooo! AHHHH-CHOOOOOOoooooooooo!"

"What do you think of that, huh? Doesn't it feel awesome?!" Cuddles said.

"Aaaaah... no... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!" Toothy released another sneeze into his hands as he continued his fit. It felt like it was never going to end. "AH-CHOOOOOOoooooooooo! Ahhh, AAAAHHH-CHOOOOoooooooooooo! Aaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, aaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!"

The final sneeze was considerably bigger than most of the others, but it was enough to bring Toothy's sneezing fit to a close. He removed his hands and rubbed his reddened nose on his arm as he sniffled a few times.

"Toothy, how can you not say that this stuff is awesome?" Cuddles asked, referring to the Sneezite.

"I guess it's because I don't like sneezing as much as you do..." Toothy sniffled again as he continued rubbing his nose. He almost looked angry at Cuddles for making him sneeze like this. "Ugh, I'm still kinda sneezy, thanks to you."

"Sorry about that, Toothy. This stuff works so good, I just couldn't help myself!"

Toothy finally removed his arm and sighed to himself in slight dismay. "Of course you couldn't. But would you at least keep that stuff away from me for a while, please? I haven't sneezed that much for a while..."

"Sure, buddy," Cuddles responded, but he really didn't want to keep this promise. Besides, now that he had been proven just how strong the Sneezite was, he was really looking forward to using it again, not just on Toothy, but on anyone he could find.


End file.
